


The call of home is loud

by bellarxse (AlphaBanana)



Series: Like a lion [1]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaBanana/pseuds/bellarxse
Summary: Prompt: Things you said with too many miles between us
Relationships: Lucas Koh/Main Character (Love Island), Lucas Koh/Original Character(s)
Series: Like a lion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953886
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The call of home is loud

Lucas listens fondly from his hotel room as she talks about what her mother had said about the wedding date ( _too soon_ , apparently, but Lucas has never been more sure about anything in his life, and Georgie was just as excited) and her neighbour’s new hairstyle ( _dire_ ) and the upcoming election ( _how can you_ trust _any of them, they’re all the same_ , and Lucas reassures Georgie that no, they aren’t all the same and yes, she was right to tell her mother that).

There’s a lull in the conversation then, and Lucas can’t help but try to picture her alone in their kitchen, or in their bed, copper curls splayed on the pillow, and his next words come without warning.

“I love you, Georgie. So much.”

A silence then on the other end of the line, before a softly whispered “I miss you” shatters him into a thousand pieces.

“I’ll be home soon.” He promises, voice rough with suppressed emotion. “We can go visit your parents then, if you’d like?”

“I’d…maybe after a day or so. I’d like you to myself for a while.” Lucas can hear her wicked little grin from half a world away, and he smirks, settling back on the plump pillows.

“Oh yeah?”


End file.
